


Rap谁不会

by ayeaye



Category: Celebrities - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 祺鑫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeaye/pseuds/ayeaye
Summary: 清水车
Relationships: 马嘉祺&丁程鑫
Kudos: 9





	Rap谁不会

**Author's Note:**

> 现实延伸向 
> 
> ooc 多cp 慎入
> 
> 请勿上升真人
> 
> 部分现实内容有改动
> 
> 延伸情节均为虚构

(2)  
宋亚轩昨天晚上没有睡好，一上午都顶着个黑眼圈，昨儿晚上自己又梦见丁儿和小马哥了。自从一个月前撞见丁儿和小马哥办事，宋亚轩就经常会梦到一些奇妙的梦。那天晚上宋亚轩起来上厕所，路过书房的时候听见了急促的喘气声，书房的门掩着，剩下的间隙中透出微弱的光线，书房里只开了一盏台灯，橘色的灯光暖暖的，很温馨，书房里有一个沙发正好背对着门，沙发在震动，宋亚轩像做贼似的，蹑手蹑脚地扒在门缝上窥探着，突然沙发上的人大声地呻吟了一声，宋亚轩立刻辨认出是丁程鑫的声音，此时的丁程鑫好像也不顾及什么了，放肆地喊着马嘉祺的名字  
“嘉祺，嘉祺..恩..嘉祺”  
宋亚轩瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看着墙壁上投射出的影子在光亮和阴影中交错着，他迅速捂住了嘴巴，差点尖叫出来。突然一只手搭在了宋亚轩肩上，宋亚轩猛地一回头，张真源将食指抵在嘴唇上，示意宋亚轩不要出声，然后低声说  
“这么晚还晃悠什么，快点回去睡觉。”  
张真源将宋亚轩拉到了楼梯口让他赶快回房间，宋亚轩愣愣地说  
“我..我就是起来上厕所”  
“刚刚的事你就当没看见”  
宋亚轩没有回答，转了身落荒而逃  
张真源表示自己真的很累，每天跟居委会大妈似的，自己虽然不是第一次撞见那两个亲热，但那二位今天也太猖狂了吧，不关门就算了，还叫的那么大声，这下好了吧，给人亚轩吓坏了。张真源贴心地替他们关上了门，心里却腹诽道快成年的人了，怎么就那么不省心，那么情不自禁呢？  
宋亚轩整个上午游离着，一直不在状态，马嘉祺有些担心，结束训练后马嘉祺让宋亚轩单独留了下来，  
“身体不舒服吗？”  
“不是，昨天做噩梦了，梦见你不要我了”  
宋亚轩已经和马嘉祺一样高了，他已经不记得上一次马嘉祺背他是什么时候了，哦，对了前段时间夏季运动会玩游戏的时候小马哥背了自己，但是如果不是因为游戏需要小马哥是不是不会背他，也许小马哥已经背不动他了，长高了的宋亚轩比以前成熟了，却还是改不掉毫无顾忌大笑的习惯。  
“梦都是反的，我怎么会不要你呢，别想太多了，有什么就跟我说”  
宋亚轩的脸色很差，惨白惨白的，他上前抱住了小马哥，在他耳边念着  
“小马哥，你真好，真好...”  
“怎么，突然良心发现终于知道你马哥为父不易了”  
虽然被占了便宜，宋亚轩还是被逗笑了，靠在马嘉祺的颈窝咯咯地笑  
“小马哥，我知道耀文也是你的好弟弟，但是你能不能多偏心我一点。”  
这是宋亚轩第二次向马嘉祺提出这个要求了，第一次是上次演出的更衣室里，那天宋亚轩神神秘秘地把马嘉祺拉进更衣室说告诉他一个小秘密，狭小的空间里站两个人有些拥挤，宋亚轩向马嘉祺提出这个有些矫情的要求，马嘉祺笑了笑答应了，宋亚轩高兴地在马嘉祺的嘴上啄了一口，宋亚轩没想到马嘉祺竟然会如此热情地回应，吻得他腿都软了，马嘉祺总是很温柔，出去之前细心地为自己整理了歪掉的衣领。  
马嘉祺知道亚轩最近心情不好，再一次应允了，并承诺自己会一直陪着他的。  
刘耀文吃午饭的时候一直闷闷不乐，小马哥单独留宋亚轩干什么，有什么是不能当着大家的面一起说的啊，刘耀文很不喜欢别人在他面前说悄悄话。宋亚轩是和小马哥一起回来的，两个人有说有笑的。刘耀文简直要抓狂，小马哥这半个多月以来对自己都不是特别亲近，和以前不一样了，归根结底，刘耀文认为是宋亚轩的原因。  
宋亚轩不知道那天晚上抽什么风，拎回来一提啤酒，说什么要庆祝刘耀文长大了一岁，怂恿刘耀文和他一起放纵，刘耀文觉得奇奇怪怪的，就问宋亚轩是不是出什么事了，宋亚轩把脸凑近  
“你怎么就这么不解风情呢，文哥，你是不是男人，是，今天就跟我一块喝。”  
这话一说，刘耀文就不乐意了，谁不是男人啊？不就是喝酒嘛，谁不会啊。  
‘“行，我跟你喝，让你见识一下什么叫文哥”  
谁他妈知道喝着喝着宋亚轩开始动手动脚，不停往刘耀文身上蹭，宋亚轩的脸红红的，伸出双手紧紧地捏住刘耀文的肩膀，眯着双眼  
“刘耀文，你看着我”  
刘耀文想打断这个诡异的气氛，刚准备起身，宋亚轩居然把嘴唇凑了上来，不知轻重的咬着刘耀文的下唇，刘耀文持续蒙逼中，没过一会儿宋亚轩松了口  
“刘耀文，你敢不敢？”  
“敢不敢什么？？”刘耀文感到紧张，今天的宋亚轩太反常了  
“上我。”  
刘耀文的脸唰地一下红透了，比宋亚轩的脸还红，现在他的大脑一片空白，完全不知道自己该说什么，一度怀疑自己的耳朵出问题了，虽然自己对这种事情不是全然不知，青春期里小男生谁没有Hormone爆发的时候呢？可顶多偷偷躲在被窝欣赏欣赏A片，这种真要发生在自己身上，内心已经是兵荒马乱，刘耀文还没想好怎么自然不做作地转移话题，宋亚轩却急了，带着哭腔抱怨  
“你骗人，你根本就没有长大，明明还是小屁孩”  
这下触到了刘耀文的雷区，他长大了，真的长大了，为什么哥哥们还要拿自己当什么都不懂小孩，那些事情他都知道，知道公司残忍的心思，知道粉丝撕的不可开交的混战，知道丁程鑫真的很累……严浩翔也没比自己大多少，为什么小马哥不拿他当弟弟，刘耀文想到这里就满腔怒火  
“我没有。”  
宋亚轩被刘耀文的怒吼吓得一抖，刘耀文将宋亚轩压在床上，把宋亚轩的手死死地扣在头上方，压着嗓子说  
‘“那你敢吗？”  
宋亚轩回了一个露出八颗牙的标准笑容  
“有什么不敢的”  
两个小孩都是初经人事，就算看过有关性爱的教育片，要实践起来也是有很大难度的，刘耀文只是凭着本能地亲热，也不知轻重，先不管他们为什么，凭什么要发生关系，光是宋亚轩白皙的脖子，光洁纤细的脚踝就足以让一个身体健康的青少年有冲动的想法，更何况还喝了点小酒，脑子飘飘的，本来被宋亚轩那惊人的质疑刺激得恢复了清醒，却在宋亚轩黏糊糊的吻中再次沉沦。其实刘耀文挺喜欢宋亚轩的，虽说不上来是种什么感情，但刘耀文觉得他和宋亚轩的关系完全超出了好兄弟的范围。现在他也不想再去纠结，已经衣衫不整了，那就放纵得更彻底吧。  
为什么丁儿那么享受呢，小马哥真好，刘耀文什么都不懂，一点都没有顾及自己的感受，宋亚轩觉得自己只能感受到疼痛和青涩的欲望，早上醒来的时候全身上下都传来了阵阵地隐痛，脖子上留下了暗红色的痕迹，不过宋亚轩并不打算遮掩。  
第二天一大早，刘耀文发现身边的人不见了，出房门的时候正好看见宋亚轩从丁儿和小马哥的卧室里出来，宋亚轩依在小马哥怀里，穿着小马哥的衬衣，眼睛红红的，好像哭过，刘耀文刚想上前表示关心 ，小马哥却抢先一步投来了警示的目光，刘耀文愣住了，傻站在原地，小马哥是不是误会什么了？来不及刘耀文解释点什么，小马哥揽着宋亚轩的肩走开了，宋亚轩回过头留下了哀怨的眼神。刘耀文感觉自己被摆了一道，懊恼地抓了抓头发。  
那接下来的一整天，小马哥都没怎么和自己讲过话，刘耀文感到心碎和绝望，可明明自己没做错什么啊，他又没有强迫谁。不仅小马哥对自己特别客气，宋亚轩也和自己开始了冷战。晚饭之后，刘耀文的委屈已经憋不住了，情绪十分低落，以至于丁程鑫喊到他名字的时候，他还沉浸在悲伤之中，丁程鑫看不下去了把刘耀文提到阳台  
“怎么回事儿啊?”  
“丁儿，小马哥是不是不喜欢我了?”刘耀文在风暴成长后哭的次数少了很多，这是丁程鑫时隔两个月后第一次看到刘耀文眼睛里有泪光，语气也可怜兮兮的。  
“谁告诉你小马哥不喜欢你了，你可是他最疼的弟弟。”  
“宋亚轩呢？”  
“喜欢你多一点。”  
“真的?”  
“骗你干嘛，不信，自己问去”  
刘耀文现在哪敢去问小马哥啊，刘耀文半信半疑地接受了丁程鑫的安慰。丁程鑫拍拍刘耀文的肩膀  
“放心，我和小马哥不会不管你的”  
刘耀文的心思丁程鑫怎么会不知道，自从严浩翔加入之后，刘耀文就一直暗暗地较着劲，拼命地向他们证明自己的实力，小孩可是在正儿八经地吃醋。其实不是他们要拿刘耀文当小孩，只是严浩翔经历过，而刘耀文一直以来都是被护着的，也不是说刘耀文没体验过离别，但至少目前为止他的世界大部分东西还是彩色的。他没必要着急去理解十四岁根本不需要懂的道理,十四岁的男孩就该在所有人的纵容下撒野。


End file.
